Canterlot University: un romance inesperado
by cristal music
Summary: jovenes de 19 y 22 años se encuentran de casualidad una mañana ninguno ha sentido esa loca sensación llamada"amor" 3 ¿tendran historia juntos ?¿habra un rival de amor?¿Sus vidas cambiaran? no soy buena haciendo summarys Soarindash y Carameljack Humanizado tambien habra otros romances (primer fiction denle oportunidad)
1. un encuentro casual

**Bueno estes mi primer fic y solo quisiera agradecerle**** a ****chreisthewolf07 y porfa no sean tan duros con migo, empiezo con el fic **

**Eran alrededor de las 7:30 en la pequeña ciudad de Poniville, en un pequeño departamento donde Vivian 6 chicas, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pikie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash**

**En una de las habitaciones del departamento la chica de los cabellos colores arcoíris dormía cómodamente hasta que exactamente a las 7:40 de la mañana un despertador sonó levantando a todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, Rainbow se sentó lentamente en su cama mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba, vagamente levanto sus cobijas y se dirigió a su armario tomo una falda una licra negra una camisa de tiritas con una nube y un relámpago arcoíris y una chompa deportiva azul se las puso rápidamente, cepillo rápidamente su cabello y salió de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador tomo el cartón de jugo de naranja tomo un vaso y se sirvió paso rápidamente por la tostadora y tomo una de las tostadas de Twilight sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando acabo de comer, se cepillo los dientes, tomo su celular le conecto unos audífonos y se dirigió hacia la puerta—diciendo **

**Rainbow: Chicas me voy antes tengo que encontrar la cancha de soccer-dijo despidiéndose de las chicas y tomando su camino pues ese día lunes era su primer día en la universidad **

**Al salir del edificio Rainbow tomo sus audífonos y puso su música a no poder más – después de unos momentos ella comenzó a correr muy veloz pero al no darse cuenta ella choco con un extraño**

Rainbow: Auch! Cuidado idiota- dijo sobándose la cabeza sentada con una mano hacia atrás soteniendose

?:Hey estas bien –dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Rainbow: si grasias dijo sin siquiera mirar al chico mientras sacudia el polvo de su ropa

El solo se la quedo mirando y dijo debes tener mas cuidado si corres a esa velocidad

Rainbow: si lociento iva un poco distraída dijo aun limpiándose

?: no importa y por sierto soy Soarin mientras la mirava

**Ella solo levanto su mirada y vio a un atractivo chico de cabellos azules, ojos verdes y una piel blanca **

Rainbow: Bueno gracias debo irme Soarin – dijo mientras se movía a un lado para seguir su

Camino

Soarin: espera no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo mientras tomaba e brazo de ella para que n se fuera

Rainbow: A soy Rainbow Dash la más asombrosa-dijo presumiendo de si misma –suéltame quieres –dijo mientras jalaba su brazo para que el la soltara

Soarin: okey gg bueno debo irme o llegare tarde a la universidad

Rainbow: a que universidad vas Soarin –con poco interés

Soarin: A Canterlot university tu

Rainbow: a igual y que salón te asignaron –un poco más interesada

Soarin: em creo que el E23 y a ti

Rainbow: es raro me toco el mismo salón que a ti –con muy poco interes

Soarin pensaba genial podre pasar más tiempo con esta chica – he Rainbow quieres ir con migo a la universidad

Rainbow: He bueno creo que no sería mala idea - sin tomarle importancia

Soarin: genial vamos –dijo mientras tomaba paso

Rainbow: que tal si lo hacemos más interesante-conuna sonrisa intimidante

Soarin: a que te refieres Dash-volteando a ver a Dash

Rainbow: que tal una carrera uno a uno o te da miedo perder- con una sonrisa arrogante

Soarin: JA¡ yo perder contra ti ni lo sueñes acepto –dijo con decisión

Rainbow: a las tres listo- dijo poniéndose en posición

Soarin: UNO¡

Rainbow: DOS¡

Soarin: TRES¡

**Ambos corrieron a una velocidad increíble iban par a par hasta la recta final, ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta de la Universidad pero para desgracia de los dos fue un empate **

Rainbow: Ja¡ te gane – con una sonrisa arrogante

Soarin: Ja¡ sigue soñando yo gane –señalándose con el pulgar

Rainbow: yo¡

Soarin: yo¡

**Twilight y las demás manes habían visto toda la carrera **

Twilight: en realidad fue un empate

Soarin y Dash: que¡

Apple Jack: si así es par de tortolitos –con su típico asentó

Rainbow: Oye que insinúas Apple Jack- con un tono molesto

Apple Jack: yo¡ nada Dash-dijo sarcásticamente

Rainbow mas te vale –dijo amenazante

Twilight: vamos debemos ir a clases

**Chanchan chan continuara**

**¿Soarin quiere algo con Rainbow? ( Gg no sean mal pensados) -.-**

**¿Dash siente algo por Soarin?**

**Gg se los dire en otro capitulo **

**Dejen comentarios, ideas y díganme si les gusto el fic **


	2. el futbolista

**Hola y Gracias por los reviews y a los que hayan leído inviten otros fanficters a leer que esto se pondrá interesante : D este cap, es dedicado a carameljack3**

**Comencemos con el fic ;)**

**Soarin y Rainbow habían tenido la misma clase, pinkie pie y Twilight iban juntas en el E22 , Rarity y Fluttershy también en el E16, Ha Apple Jack le toco un salón distinto al de las demás ella tenía el E19 **

**Con Applejack :3**

**A decir verdad Applejack era bastante atractiva debido a sus trabajos de verano en la granja de su familia, tenía un buen cuerpo que ha cualquier chico le podía gustar pero ella era sinceramente muy reservada con quien hablaba. Ella no era de muchas palabras al principio pero cuando toma confianza puede llegar a ser una total persona distinta.**

**Ella al entrar a la clase dejo embobados a dos chicos (agh todos son iguales -_-)**

**El uno era un joven alto de piel café un poco oscura y cabello rubio llamado Trenderhoof**

**Que todos conocían como un aficionado a la moda y la mayoría creían que era gey **

**El otro era un chico no tan alto que tenía un buen físico debido a practicar diariamente futbol americano él era bastante codiciado por las chicas pero nunca se había fijado en ninguna (hasta hoy*-* ) el se llamaba Caramel**

**Ella se sentó en una esquina junto a la ventana era un día bastante bonito al decir verdad **

**Al ser la primera clase los maestros solo decían sus típicos sermones de inició de semestre, ella no puso atención a los maestros, pero ese par de chicos el musculoso y el delgado no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Así se pasó las primeras cuatro horas hasta el almuerzo **

Ella se había quedado hasta el final recogiendo sus cosas antes de salir de la clase, pero no se había dado cuenta que todos habían salido del salón, después de haber recogido todo comenzó a caminar a a salida, pero por erro había tropezado con el chico musculoso, que en ese momento iba entrando a tomar un libro que había dejado olvidado, ella iba a caer hacia atrás pero el, en acto de reflejo la tomo de la cintura con un brazo para que no callera **(tal como Flash en Rainbow rocks) **

**?: te encuentras bien – pregunto el chico amablemente mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio**

AppleJack: si gracias**\- dijo sin mirar al chico he inclinándose para recoger algunos libros del suelo **

¿?:te ayudo**\- tomando algunos libro pero por coincidencia tomaron el mismo libro tocando sus manos **

**El y ella se sonrojaron un poco mientras ella rápidamente quitaba su mano y se ponía de pie al igual que el, el le entrego los libros y dijo **

¿?: Bueno me llamo Caramel y tu** – dijo con un leve sonrojo y rascándose la nuca **

Applejack: Em soy Applejack** – dijo mientras miraba a los ojo azul claro del chico**

Caramel: Que bonito nombre** _dijo mientras por alguna razón el también la miraba a los ojos **

**Applejack: Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada pero aun viendo al chico a los ojos **

Caramel: Bueno Aj a donde ibas digo si no te molesta que te diga asi** –dijo desviando un poco su mirada**

Applejack : no en realidad es muy agradable** _dijo con mas seguridad **

Caramel : Y a donde ibas Aj** – dijo esperando la respuesta de ella**

Applejack: A La cafetería a ver a mis amigas

Caramel: y será Que te puedo acompañar**\- dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella **

Applejack: si no veo porque no** _dijo sin pensarlo dos veces **

Caramel: entonces vamos** – ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería Applejack parecía conocerlo desde hacía años, pues hablaba muy abiertamente **

**Mientras tanto las Mene 5 **

Rainbow : Donde Rayos se habrá metido Applejack** –dijo un tanto molesta**

Twilight: Debe estar ocupada Dash no te desesperes** _dijo calmándola **

Rarity: y Bueno debe ser verdad…**-ella se quedó muda al ver a Aj entrando junto a un chico bastante guapo **

Twilight: que Pasa Rarity**\- dijo un tanto preocupada **

**Rarity solo señalo a la dirección donde estaba Applejack **

**Con caramel y Applejack **

Caramel: GG bueno será mejor que me valla debo encontrar a mis amigos _**dijo rascándose la nuca**

Applejack: Yo también Nos vemos** _dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de el y se daba a vuelta para buscar a sus amigas , dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y sonrojándose un poco**

**Caramel solo se había quedado congelado un rato y después se alejo**

**Mientras tanto en una esquina de la cafetería un joven**

**Decía :**

¿?: Esta me las pagas Futbolista de quinta** – con un tono de furia total**

**Mientras desaparecía en las sombras**

**Bueno hay les dejo la segunda parte **

**¿Quién será el joven anónimo?**

**¿Por qué AppleJack se había comportado hacía de relajada con un extraño?**

**¿Qué siente caramel por Applejack?**

**Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo **

**Dejen reviews e inviten a sus amigos a leer **

**hasta la otra **


	3. el mejor dia

**Hola y Gracias por los reviews y a los que hayan leído inviten otros fanficters a leer que esto se pondrá interesante : D **

**Comencemos con el fic ;)**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de clases, Rainbow Se convirtió en una buena amiga de Soarin aunque habían discutido algunas veces por quien era el mejor no eran muy distintos, pero algo en ella habia cambiado, cuando estaba con el se sentía distinta como si un calor cresiara dentro de ella, como eran buenos amigos , Soarin solia hacerse el gracioso y abrazarla por la espalda como si fueran novios, pero por algua razón a ella no le molestaba

**ESE DIA *-* XD**

**El habia comenzado a sentir algo por ella y estaba decidido a averiguar que era y con sus amigos decidio ingeniarse un plan para descubrirlo sus amigos eran Flash sentry, Big mackintosh, Fancy Pants, Chess Sandwich y "Caramel"**

**Con Soarin y Caramel **

**Ambos eran amigos desde hacía ya un buen tiempo así que se contaban todo, ese día se habían reunido para hablar un rato **

Caramel: hey ¡ hermano que es lo que sientes al ver a Dash a los ojos- dijo recostado de un lado en su asiento

Soarin: Pues no se cómo explicarlo ella es tan ella nunca podría explicar, como me hacen volar esos hermosos ojos magneta que tiene ella- dijo con la mirada perdida

Caramel. Hay hermano se nota que te flecho bien profundo –dijo asiéndolo regresar en si mismo

Soarin: pozz bueno creo que si me enamore de ella después de todo _dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-y dejando a un lado a mi Dashi y cuéntame que es lo que tu sientes al ver a la hermanita de bigmac a los ojos

Caramel: Bueno en realidad no sabría como decírtelo ella es tan dulce y tan amable que ha beses no solo me pierdo en su hermosa sonrisa sino también en lo atractiva que es sin olvidar sus perfectos ojos verdes- con los ojos mas acorazonados que nunca

Soarin : AGH¡ como quisiera poder decirle lo que siento por ella

Caramel: yo igual hermano e igual

Soarin: qué tal si las invitamos a salir un día de estos días y nos dejamos llevar bro

Caramel: sería una gran idea si lograra reunir suficiente valor para decírselo

**Al dia siguiente con Soarin y Dash 3 3 Después de clases (me da vaguería escribir cada clase )**

**Dash estaba practicando un poco en el compo de soccer hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás**

Rainbow: Soarin sabes que no me gusta que me abrases desprevenida- dijo mientas se dava vuelta aun abrazada por el

Soarin : lo se pero me gusta verte haciéndote la enojada – dijo mientras la soltaba

Rainbow : no me hago la enojada – mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un pequeño puchero

Soarin : Ay eres tan adorable – dijo tomándola por la barbilla para verla a los ojos

**El nunca había echo eso así que se sonrojo un poco**

Soarin: Em Dashi me preguntaba si quieres ir a ver una película mas al rato- dijo rascándose la nuca y algo nervioso

Rainbow: GG em si no veo el por que no Soar- igual un poco sonrojada

Soarin: bueno te llevo a tu casa- dijo mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorrito solo

Rainbow: Agh sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando pones esa cara – dijo caminando hacia el auto de el

Soarin: entonces vamos – le abrió la puerta del auto para que se subiera

**En el camino no hablaron mucho hasta llegar a casa de las Manes que n era muy lejos de la universidad **

Ella se bajó del auto

Rainbow: gracias Soar a qué hora pasas por mi ?

Soarin: Bueno me supongo que a las 7 si te parece

Rainbow : Hasta las 7 –dijo entrando en el departamento

**En el departamento de las Manes 6**

Twilight: Donde Estabas Rainbow me tenías preocupada-dijo algo angustiada

Rainbow: te dije que me iva a quedar a entrenar un rato – dijo tranquila y calmada

Rarity: Y que tal querida nada interesante te ha pasado hoy_ dojo con su tono refinado

Rainbow: en realidad ¡SOARIN ME IMVITO A SALIR¡-dijo con entusiasmo

Fluttershy: me alegra que al fin te lo haya pedido-dijo tímidamente

Rarity: Y a que hora es tu cita querida

Rainbow: a las 7pm por?

Rarity: AA como puede ser posible – dijo llevándose a una confundida Rainbow Dash a su habitación

**Ay pasaron casi tres horas intentando cambiar a Rainbow que no se quería poner un vestido color Azul fuerte con una cinta negra en la cintura sin tirantes, al salir de la habitación ella se había peinado con una colita de caballa, llevaba unos pendientes de relámpago multicolor y el vestido azul, con un pequeño bolsito de mano negro y tacones negros , cuando ella salio eran casi las siete **

Rainbow: Que tal me veo Chicas?

Rarity: te ves esplendida querida..

**En ese momento sono el timbre era Soarin **

Twilight: yo voy chicas

**Al abrir la puerta dejando ver a un atractivo joven vestido con un jean negro, comberse una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de esmoquin negra **

Soarin:Twi em esta Rainbow

Twilight: si pasa por favor –dijo dejándolo pasar

**Al entrar solo vio a la chica parada como en una película **

Soarin: Wuao¡ Dashi te ves hermosa

Rainbow: gg gracias soar creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo mientras se movía hacia la puerta

Soarin: si claro

**El había llevado su auto ambos iban muy callados hasta llegar a un parque donde el se detuvo **

Soarin: ven dashi-dijo saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta

**El la llevo hasta un estanque en el que se reflejaba la hermosa luz de la luna, Soarin se detuvo y se paró enfrente de ella **

Rainbow: Soarin que sucede – dijo algo confundida

Soarin : em alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

Rainbow: a que te refieres _ dijo un poco sonrojada

Soarin : como lo oíste tu eres hermosa ,eres asta mas hermosa que la luz de la luna reflejada en el estanque – dijo acercándose un poco a ella

Rainbow: Soar yo em bueno no se qué decir – dijo sonrojada

Soarin: no digas nada solo mírame a los ojos-abrazándola por la cintura

**Rainbow solo asintió y lo miro **

Soarin: R..rainbow tu para mi eres la persona mas hermosa del mundo y me arias el mas feliz si me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu todo como tu lo eres para mi… Dashi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Rainbow tenía los ojos cm platos y estaba muy sonrojada, pero envés de hablar solo actuó y se lanzó a los labios de el para estamparle un tierno, profundo y largo beso, al cual se separaron por necesidad de oxigeno**

Soarin: Entonces lo tomo con un si –dijo llevándosela al auto para ir al cine

**Ambos tuvieron una linda velada asta como las 9:30 que el la dejo en su casa donde ella le conto todo a sus amigas con lujo de detalles**

**Bueno que les pareció el siguiente es de la cita de applejack y caramel **

**Y antes de que me quieran matar por haberlos hecho novios tan fácil es porque no les pondré una relación tan fácil**

**¿Quieren lemmon de Sorindash o de caramejack? cual primero **

**¿Quién quieren que se ha el rival de amor de Dash y Soarin?**

**Denme ideas y dejen reviews me despido hasta la otra XDDD**


	4. Un me gustas puede cambiarlo todo

**GG comencemos con este sensual fic gg ok no mentira comencemos recuerden que este se trata de Caramel y Applejack el siguiente es de Soarin y Rainbow Dash **

**En la cafetería con las manes **

Rarity: A el amor es tan hermoso

Twilight: es tan agradable

Pinkie pie es tan divertido

Fluttershy: es adorable

RD: gg hay no puedo creer lo que voy a desir pero el amor es lindo

Aj: es estúpido

Rarity: vamos aj no nos digas que no sientes nada por Trenderhoof hemos visto cómo te mira

Aj: no es un pobre feo paso en realidad el que me gusta es Caramel –tapándose la boca apenas acabo de decirlo

RD: ja lo sabía todas me deben 10 bits

Aj : que por qué?

RD: Por que yo sabía que a ti te gustab…

**Fue interrumpida por caramel que iba directo hacia Applejack, él le tomo del hombro para decirle **

Caramel: Aj quieres acompañarme un minuto dijo- algo nervioso

**CON CARAMEL Y APPLEJACK**

Caramel: gg bueno ahora que ya estamos solos bueno yo me preguntaba si bueno em ¿ quieres ir a caminar un rato con migo?

Applejack: si digo me encantaría salir con tigo Caramel_ dijo intentando ocultar su emoción

Caramel: Bueno aj quieres que te lleve a tu casa el maestro dijo que no iba a venir y bueno el nos da las últimas 2 horas

Applejack. Bueno vamos

**Ambos se subieron al auto y fueron hasta el departamento de las manes, realmente no hablaron de mucho en el corto camino hacia la casa, al llegar a casa de ella él se bajó y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto y la dejo en la puerta de su casa **

Applejack: Gracias Mel nos vemos mas al rato –dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla para despedirse provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

Caramel: gg Ok Jaki nos vemos mas al rato te parece si te vengo a ver como a las 7

Applejack: okey te veo Luego –dijo entrando lo mas rápido posible –** ella pensaba en porque no podía controlar su maldito impulso de cada vez que lo mira quererlo besar y abraza **

**Mientras el afuera saltaba de alegría como un niño con exceso de azúcar gritando – SIIIIIIII! Lo logre **

**Aj adentro llamo a Rarity para contarle (no sabia a quien mas acudir):v**

**Conversación telefónica **

Rarity: bueno aj donde estas te estamos buscando por todas partes-dijo exaltada

Aj: hee! tranquila vaquera estoy en casa ,caramel me trajo y aparte me invito a salir esta noche

Rarity voy para haya dijo –apurada

**Fin conversación telefónica **

**La puerta se abrió de trancazo y dejo ver a una cansada y jadeante Rarity un poco despeinada**

Rarity: Ufff llegue!- dijo con poco aliento

Aj: woow! Se nota que cuando se trata de moda puedes ser mas rápida que Rainbow

Rarity: Ah ah menos charla mas trabajo debo hacerte ver perfecta cariño

**Aj y Rarity no tenían un gusto en ropa en común eso hiso tardar a las chicas mas tiempo de lo esperado ,al final se decidieron por un vestido color rojo con una franja verde limón en la cintura unos pendientes con manzanas , una botas vaqueras color rojo con adornos verdes a los costados y un bolso de mano igual verde y su cabello estaba hecho una trenza que lo recogía todo ,esta vez no llevaba un sombrero como en otras ocasiones ,al Salir todas ya avían llegado pues ya eran las 6:45 Rarity le dio los últimos toque a su "creación" por así decirlo **

**Pocos minutos después de haber salido y dado explicaciones a sus amigas de su cita con caramel **

**Llego el ,vestía unos jeans oscuros una camisa color café claro una chaqueta de terno negra y unas converse color café claro al que lo invito a pasar Rarity **

Rarity: hola caramel pasa por favor querido-dijo con elegancia

Caramel: Seria un gusto pero solo tengo la intención de venir a ver a la señorita Applejack – dijo tratando de tener un poco de clase al hablar

Rarity: claro yo te la trago en un minuto

Caramel: ok te espero

**Poco después llego Applejack un poco nerviosa por salir con su mejor amigo **

Aj: vamos Mel se nos hace tarde

Caramel: claro sube –dijo abriéndole la puerta de su auto

Aj y a donde iremos –dijo curiosa

Caramel. Pues tenía planeado ir a la feria del muelle si tú deseas

Aj. Me encantaría Mel

Caramel: me excelente vamos Aj

**En la feria caramel gano un peluche para ella era un perrito no muy grande color café y blanco **

**Ambos caminaban muy felices conversando de cosas ,a veces sin sentido hasta que decidieron ir a la rueda de la fortuna .**

Caramel: sabes que Aj

Appejack: Que Mel

Caramel: Nunca ante he conocido a una chica tan honesta y tan hermosa como tu – dijo algo sonrojo

Applejack: Gracias mel tu también eres lindo- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que el

Caramel: Aj tu… tu me… gustas… mucho – mientras la miraba a esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hacían derretirse como un chocolate

Applejack: y tu a mi caramel –dijo ella intentando ocultar su notable sonrojo

**Después de esto ninguno se dijo una sola palabra, el la llevo a el departamento de las mane donde fue directo a su habitación sin decir nada hay sé que do pensando **

**Caramel siente algo por mi dios el chico más guapo de toda la universidad me quiere no lo puedo creer a debo descansar mañana será otro día ojala no cambie nada entre el y yo **

**Poco después cayó en un tranquilo y profundo sueño **

**Mientras en otro lado **

_¿?:con este plan me ganare el corazón de Applejack JAJAJAJAJAJ (risa malvada )_

_¿?: Ese idiota nunca sabrá quien lo golpeo y al fin yo lograre que la hermosa Rainbow Dash sea mi para siempre JAJAJAJA (RISA MALVADA)_

_¿?: este es el mejor plan del mundo Trender _

_Trenderhoof : Asi es tunderline asi es gg Aj será mía _

**Chanchan se acabó **

**Bueno hay termina el cap perdón por la demora pero me quede sin inspiración y tenía tarea atrasa: 3 **

**Gg al fin se revelaron los némesis de los chicos pero aún falta los némesis de las chicas denme ideas para la némesis de Applejack porque para la de Dash ya tengo la perfecta **

**Déjenme sus sexis reviews :3 y el siguiente capítulo tendrá algo de acción de los némesis de Soarin y Caramel y tal vez haya lemmond de Soarin Dash al final tal vez no está seguro **

**Me despido por ahora **

**Jose D. **


	5. ¿Papa? y mi primera vez parte 1de3

**Gg bueno hay les deje los némesis de los chicos es Trenderhoof para caramel y es Tundeline y un personaje sorpresa más para Soarin**

**En este capítulo habrá lemmond al final para cerrar **

**Aclaremos unas cosas antes de empezar **

**Soarin Storm hijo de los Storm dueños de una de las más grandes Industrias automotrices**

**Rainbow Dash hija de los Dash dueños de otra de las más grande industrias automotrices**

**Ambos hijos de familias sumamente ricas y poderosas con varias rivalidades**

**Okey con esas aclaraciones comenzemos :3**

* * *

_**Ya habían pasado algún tiempo mas o menos un año digamos lo así desde que Soarin y Dash habían comenzado a salir como algo más que amigos y aunque su relación no es muy problemática siempre discuten por quien es mejor o quien puede hacer cosas que el otro. Ellos iban caminando tomados de la mano por uno de los pasillos del instituto ya habían acabado las clases.**_

Soarin: Y has hablado con tus padres Dashi- dijo con un tono tranquilo

Rainbow: mm Pues no desde que llegue a la Universidad y tú has hablado con ellos

Soarin: pues en realidad cuando me vine a la universidad tuve una pequeña discusión con mis padres y no hemos hablado desde hay – dijo rascando se la un poco la nuca

Rainbow: y bueno que aremos hoy.. es viernes

Soarin: vamos a mi casa comemos algo y vemos una película te parece

Rainbow: si Pero si me atrapas primero-saliendo corriendo para que no la alcanzara

Soarin: Eso dalo por echo-dijo persiguiéndola

Realmente no corrieron por mucho pues Soarin la acorralo en una esquina para que nose valla

Soarin Listo-dijo algo cansado por haber corrido tras ella

Rainbow: No se Vale me acorralaste-dijo mientras se hacia la enojada con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño puchero

Soarin: Te he dicho lo tierna que eres cuando te pones así – dijo el mientras la acorralaba un poco mas

Rainbow: No soy tierna _ **dijo bajando la cabeza a lo que el respondió levantando su cabeza para estampar le un beso profundizado por los brazos de él que la rodeaban por la cintura y la pegaban más a su cuerpo el beso no se terminó hasta que una voz gruesa masculina dijo**

?: SE PUEDE O REGRESO- dijo con un tono de molestia bastante notorio

Ambos se separaron y se dieron vuelta rápidamente para observar A un hombre de cabellos multicolor y piel azul medio morada de ojos dorados

Rainbow Dash: Papa que haces aquí _dijo sorprendida nerviosa y un poco molesta

Strikes: Pues vine a ver a mi hija y me la encuentro besando se con este intento de hombre –dijo molesto

Rainbow: Papa el es Mi novio -dijo molesta al ver como se dirigía su padre a Soarin

Soarin: Un gusto señor mi nombre es Soarin Storm –dijo mientras extendía su mano cortésmente

Strikes: espera un momento dijiste Storm de los Storm SA

Soarin: Si Señor el mismo- dijo con seguridad

Strikes: Alejate de mi hija bueno para nada – dijo aun mas molesto

Rainbow: que? No papa yo me quedo con el-dijo a a defensiva

Strikes: te dije que te alejes de el -dijo casi estallando de furia

Rainbow: ya te dije que no y ya nos tenemos que ir Soarin- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándose lo

Soarin: Adiós señor-dijo el antes de irse

Strikes Esto no se quedara así –dijo antes de retirarse en una limusina

* * *

**En el auto de Soarin**

* * *

Soarin: Que fue todo eso Amor _dijo con un cierto tono de angustia

Rainbow: agh¡ Bueno tu sabes que nuestros padres tienen problemas porque ellos son competencia y todo eso por eso no me quiere ver junto a ti

Soarin: a mi no me importa lo que digan nuestros padres yo te amo a ti y eso se queda asi y punto – dijo mientras la envolvía en un abrazo

Rainbow: Yo también te amo Soar- dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo

Soarin: bueno vamos a mi casa-dijo arrancando el auto

* * *

**En casa de Soarin **

* * *

Soarin: veamos una peli te parece

Rainbow: SIP

Soarin: em bueno que quieres ver _ dijo sacando tres películas

Rainbow: Esta_ dijo señalando la que decía 50 sombras de grey (nunca he visto la peli solo me contaron un poquito)

Soarin: Okey

Ambos se habían acomodado dado en un el sillón para ver la película, la película era algo erótica

Por lo que al terminar la película Soarin termino con ganas de más

Rainbow: quieres cocinar algo_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina

Soarin: si_ dijo caminando tras ella

Rainbow: te parece pie de manzana

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMOND NO LEER MENORES DE 13 años ( a cuanto que igual lo leen -_-)**

**Recuerden que es mi primer lemmond asi que si es un asco no es culpa -_-**

* * *

Soarin: no quiero algo mejor- dijo acorralando a Rainbow en una pared cerca de la cocina

Rainbow: a que te refieres- algo nervioso por la mirada de Soarin

**El no hablo sol comenzó a besar la apasionadamente cada vez más intenso ella correspondía pero estaba un poco confundida ( Ay pobre he inocente Dash gg ok no le sigo) poco a poco el comenzó a bajar de su boca a su cuelo asiendo que ella soltara un par de suspiros **

Rainbow: ah ee..es..te …no…no….es...lu…lugar ….para..esto –dijo entre suspiros

_**El capto rápidamente el mensaje y la cargo hasta su habitación aun besándola, en la habitación la deja caer sobre su cama mientras él se sacaba la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado para seguir con su acto, ella acariciaba suavemente la espalda del mientras el comenzaba a meter una de sus manos dentro de la blusita de tirantes banca que llevaba ella, a lo que ella respondió quitándose la blusa dejando ver un brasear color azul suave que cubría sus pechos no muy grandes y su abdomen firme, el comenzó a besar suavemente su pecho asta legar a su abdomen, en ese momento el rodo hasta dejarla a ella sobre él, en ese momento Dash comenzó a masajear el fuerte pecho del mientras sentía un bultito debajo de ella, el subió sus brazos y dasabrocho el brasear de ella dejando al descubierto sus pechos que el tomo uno y comenzó a jugar con el mientras acercaba su rostro al otro para comenzar a bésalo y después comenzar a lamerlo, esto producía que ella soltara varios gemidos el a volvió a recostar sobre la cama mientras el se paba y le quitaba los shorts de mezclilla que llevaba dejándola solo en ropa**_** interior, mientra el tembien se saba los pantalones y estaba apunto de quitarse los boxers ella lo interrumpio y dijo**

Rainbow: E.. es pera Soarin –dijo agitada

Soarin: Que..que sucede dashi- igual agitado

Rainbow: yo …yo ..em nunca ..he …he tenido estoy-dijo algo avergonzada por ser virgen teniendo ya 20 años

Soarin: gg bueno y quieres hacerlo-dijo igual un poco avergonzado

_**Rainbow solo asintió mientras se cubría la cara con las manos **_

_**El se quitó los bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo mientras se arrodillaba en el filo de la cama para quitarle las bragas a Rainbow dejándolo enfrente el órgano de ella el cual por un impulso comenzó a besar y lamer asiendo que ella gimiera por la excitación , él se paró y se la puso encima mientras metía uno de sus dedos en ella asiéndola dar un pequeño grito el comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo asiendo que ella se excitara mas con cada movimiento que el hacía, pronto él puso su miembro en ella y dijo **_

Soarin: E….estas…lista para esto-dijo jadeando

_**Rainbow lo miro a los ojos y asintió **_

_**El comenzó a empujar suavemente su cadera contra la de ella, pero al ser la primera vez de ella sentía un gran dolor con cada movimiento , lo que la hiso derramar una lagrima mientras encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de el, lo que el se dio cuenta y pregunto**_

_**Soarin: quieres que continue amor?-dijo un poco preocupado pues el no quería lastimarla **_

_**Rainbow: ya estamos aquí no hay vuelta atrás **_

_**El asintió y dio un empujón un poco más fuerte a metiendo su órgano por completo en ella asiéndola soltar un par de lágrimas y terminando con la virginidad de ella **_

Soarin: quieres que lo haga rápido o lento

Rainbow: sabes que todo me gusta rápido

_**El sonrió y comenzó a empujar rápidamente su cadera contra ella a lo que ella con cada movimiento se excitaba mas y gemía cuando e lo hacía más intensamente así paso unos minutos ata llegar al climax a lo que el empujo fuerte dejando salir su semen dentro de ella**_

_**Al terminar el la beso en los labios y dijo**_

Soarin: yo te voy amar pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides

Rainbow: Yo a ti mi Wonderbolt favorito

_**Después de esto ambos cayeron dormidos pues estaban algo cansados (no enserio gg *-*)**_

**Okey díganme que tal me fue con el lemmond gg si es un asco o un total fracaso luego lo mejorare Y bueno les dejo sexys preguntas **

**¿Qué Pasara con el padre de Rainbow Dash?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Rainbow despierte en la mañana?**

**¿Serán Felices juntos?**

**Déjenme sus hermosos Reviews y nuevas ideas para el fic ESTA ES LA PARTE 1/3 okey nos vemos hasta la otra XD**

**Jose D.**


	6. ¿Papa? y mi primera vez parte 2de3

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Soarin: quieres que lo haga rápido o lento

Rainbow: sabes que todo me gusta rápido

_**El sonrió y comenzó a empujar rápidamente su cadera contra ella a lo que ella con cada movimiento se excitaba mas y gemía cuando el lo hacía más intensamente así paso unos minutos hasta llegar al climax a lo que el empujo fuerte dejando salir su semen dentro de ella**_

_**Al terminar el la beso en los labios y dijo**_

Soarin: yo te voy amar pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides

Rainbow: Yo a ti mi Wonderbolt favorito

_**Después de esto ambos cayeron dormidos pues estaban algo cansados **_

* * *

_**Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que Soarin y Rainbow lo hicieron por primera vez, ambos estaban a punto de graduarse como científicos deportivos**_

_**Ella dormía placida mente en su cama hasta que sonó su despertador que indicaba las 9:30 de un sábado, ella se levantó lentamente pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en el piso tubo una necesidad de devolver el estómago, salió corriendo directamente al baño hay se quedó unos minuto y sus amigas a esperaban afuera preocupadas por ver a su amiga así , al salir se topó con sus amigas que se veían preocupadas hasta Pinkie pie algo poco común en ella **_

Twilight: se puede saber si estás bien-dijo acercándose a ella para tocarle a frente y ver si no tenía fiebre

Rainbow: Agh estoy bien Twi-dijo quitando la mano de ella de su frente

Rarity: Vomitar desde hace dos semanas cada mañana no creo que sea estar bien –dijo con cara de preocupación

Rainbow: Diablos Rarity que estoy bien –dijo un poco fastidiada

Applejack: Aja si -dijo sin creerle

Rainbow : Enserio estoy bien solo comí algo que me cayó mal y ya _dijo sin darle importancia a lo que decían sus amigas

Pinkie Pie: esto no es divertido RD ya dinos que tienes

Rainbow: Mier** que no tengo nada- dijo molesta dirigiéndose a su habitación

Hay se cambió y se fue a la universidad rápidamente

* * *

_**En la universidad **_

* * *

Soarin estaba esperando la en la puerta del instituto ella se le acerco le dio un beso en los labios

Soarin: Hola preciosa como estas

Rainbow: Pues bien y tu como has estado –dijo dirigiéndose al salón de Física 2

Soarin: mejor ahora que estoy contigo –dijo cargándola en su espalda

* * *

_**En la clase de Física 2 **_

* * *

Maestro: Bueno como todos ya sabrán faltan pocas semanas para que se gradúen y debo decir que mis dos mejores estudiantes Rainbow Dash y Soarin Storm pasaran bastante fácil la universidad

Ellos al parecer eran bastante buenos estudiantes aunque nunca ponen atención a clases 0-o

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

* * *

_**Rainbow se veía un poquito sobre alimentada y aunque aún tenía sus náuseas y mareos a ratos era la misma de siempre**_

_**Una tarde ella y Soarin estaban en el campo de soccer jugando un uno contra uno con Soarin que iba empatada pero al parecer ella ya no daba más y pidió tiempo para descansar **_

Soarin: amor estas bien parece?-pregunto preocupado

Rainbow: Si.. Si si es estoy-comenzó a ver borroso y de apoco se desvaneció en los brazos de Soarin

_**Él no sabía que hacer hace que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y llamo una ambulancia a los pocos minutos llego y se llevó a Rainbow y a Soarin al hospital**_

* * *

_**En el hospital **_

* * *

_**Con Soarin **_

_**Él había llamado a las amigas de ella y a sus amigos **_

_**Las chicas llegaron primero **_

Twilight: Y Rainbow donde esta?

Applejack: que paso

Rarity: es muy grabe

Pinkie: le hiciste daño porque eso no es nada divertido

En ese momento llegaron los chicos

Flash: Eey chicas tranquilas déjenlo respirar

Twilight: gg lo siento Soarin y bueno cuéntanos que paso

Soarin: bueno ella y yo estábamos en un juego uno contra uno pero al parecer ella estaba muy cansada después de los 3 primeros goles pidió tiempo en eso le pregunte si estaba bien ella no pudo responder y se desmayó yo llame a una ambulancia y bueno estoy aquí y no tengo idea de cómo esta ella –dijo con las manos en el cabello en señal de frustración

Rarity: Oo querido todo estará bien

* * *

_**Con Rainbow Dash**_

* * *

_**Rainbow estaba apenas despertando al despertar solo puedo ver a una enfermera acomodar la bolsa de líquido intravenoso**_

Rainbow: agh que es lo que sucedió – dijo algo débil todavía

Enfermera: Veo que despertó señorita llamare al doctor quiere que llame a alguien?-dijo cortésmente la enfermera

Rainbow: solo a mi novio Soarin Storm gracias

Enfermera: con permiso

Con Soarin

Enfermera: el joven Soarin Storm –pregunto la enfermera

Soarin: si soy yo-dijo parándose rápidamente

Enfermera: pasé por aquí por favor-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Rainbow

Soarin: Claro-dijo mientras entro

Con Rainbow y Soarin

Soarin: amor como estas te encuentras bien –dijo preocupado

Rainbow: tranquilo realmente no se si estoy del todo bien pero la enfermera dijo que iba a llamar al doctor tranquilo – dijo acariciando e cabello de el

_**En eso entra un doctor**_

Doctor: buenas tardes soy el doctor de la señorita y quería saber si ustedes son pareja

Ambos:si

Doctor: Han tenido relaciones últimamente-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a a incomoda pregunta

Ambos: si-dijeron algo incomodos

Doctor: esta información solo pasaremos a realizar un par de pruebas de sangre y es todo –el doctor se acercó al brazo de ella y comenzó a tomar la muestra

Rainbow: auch!-dijo en un murmullo ella

Soarin: todo estará bien dashi

Después de esto el doctor se retiro

Rainbow: por qué crees que nos haya preguntado eso el doctor?-dijo ella algo confundida

Soarin: Pues en realidad no lo sé pero pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo lo juro amor –dijo plasmándole un tierno beso en los labios

_**Poco después entro el doctor con unos papeles en la mano **_

Doctor: felicidades ustedes serán padres

Ambos se quedaron con los ojo como platos casi sin poder creerlo

_**El doctor le entrego los papeles a Rainbow y se retiró, mientras ninguno reaccionaba poco a poco Soarin fue recobrando a conciencia y se fue formando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, el la abrazo para tranquilizarla **_

Soarin: amor todo estará bien tranquilo

Ella recupero la conciencia y le sonrió cálidamente

Rainbow: seremos padres –dijo ella casi derramando una lagrima

Soarin: Los mejores padres

Rainbow:espera como les diremos a nuestros padre-dijo algo pero cupada

Soarin:espera tengo una idea y salio corriendo-dejando ha rainbow confundida

* * *

_**Afuera en la sala de espera**_

* * *

Soarin: chicas entren a la habitación de Rainbow les explicara todo y chicos necesito su ayuda

Chicas: okey-y se fueron a la habitación de ella

Flash: okey hermano en que te ayudamos

Soarin: quiero que me ayuden a proponerle matrimonio a Rainbow

Caramel: No crees que te estas apresurado un poco

Saorin: claro que no ella es la madre de mi hijo o hija y no voy a dejar que las diferencias de nuestros padres nos separen

Flash: espera dejaste embarazada a Rainbow

Soarin: Si bueno ese es otro tema me ayudan o no –dijo algo apurado

Fancy Pants: hagámoslo inolvidable para ella esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Caramel y Chees traigan velas, Bigmac ve por un ramo de rosas , Flash y Soarin vayan por el anillo, Y nos vemos aquí en 30 minuto

Todos: okey 3

* * *

_**Con Rainbow**_

* * *

Rarity: y bien querida que paso – dijo con cierto tono de preocupación

Rainbow: pues realmente nada

Twilight: Nada enserio Rainbow nada –dijo con un tic en el ojo

Rainbow: obvio no miren pero prometan que nada cambiara cuando les cuente

Las mane5:con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo

Rainbow: okey yo estoy.. Embarazada –dijo con emoción en la voz

Rarity: Aw querida esto es fabuloso-dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo

Fluttershy: que adorable-murmullo

Pinkie: podre ser su niñera si porfa porfa si puedo puedo –dijo con su típico tono hiperactivo

Rainbow: si Pinkie si puedes _dijo sonriendo

Twilight: me alegro mucho por ti Rainbow-dijo acercándose a ella dándole u fuerte abrazo

Applejack: ggg y quien es el padre _dijo como si no lo supiera

Rainbow: g g obio es Soarin que no sé a dónde se fue

* * *

_**Con Soarin **_

* * *

Fancy Pants: listo ahora solo ponte este traje –dijo dándole un traje a Soarin

Soarin: okey-él se puso el traje y salió -bueno chicos voy a mi posición a las 7en punto lo hacen

Los demás se fueron a la habitación de Rainbow pues eran casi a 7

* * *

_**Con Rainbow**_

* * *

Los chicos entraron y se pusieron junto a su respectiva pareja incluso Caramel se puso junto a Applejack

Eran ya las 7 en punto entonces ellos le pidieron a Dash que se dirigiera a la ventana, ella algo confundida obedeció pero al acercarse a la ventana vio un montón de velas

Que formaba las palabra Rainbow Dash cásate con migo y cuando Soarin la vio abrió la agita con el anillo y grito

Soarin: RAINBOW DASH CÁSATE CONMIGO –grito hincado

Rainbow grito: SI-dijo derramando un par de lágrimas de la emoción (esto era por el embarazo que le ponía sentimental)

El subió rápidamente al segundo piso y entro a la habitación donde la tomo entre sus brazos y le planto un beso tierno después, el la abrazo y ella le dijo

Rainbow: lo haría una y mil veces mas :3 3

* * *

_**Esta es la parte 2 de 3 déjenme sus sexys review **_

_**¿Cómo será la boda?**_

_**¿Se opondrá alguien?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionaran los padres de ambos?**_


	7. ¿Papa? y mi primera vez parte 3de3

GGG disculpen la demora no he tenido mucho tiempo en las últimas semanas ggg bueno no quiero alargar más su espera

Esta es la última parte de ¿papa? Y mi primera vez así que disfruten

Rainbow Dash estaba en su ahora nueva casa en la que vivía con Soarin, mientras él estaba trabajando en un pequeño laboratorio cerca del centro de la ciudad. El médico de Rainbow y Soarin habían tomado la decisión de que ella no trabaje ata por lo menos su bebe nazca, algo que ella no tomo muy bien pues no era de esas personas que les gusta estar en cerradas to do el día.

Todas las Mane6 estaban en casa de Rainbow organizando la boda que se iba a ser ese mismo fin de semana para que sus padres no los separaran

Rarity: Vamos Rainbow no te muevas que te pedo lastimarte-dijo ya algo molesta

Rainbow: Agh está bien ggg pero recuerda que no lo puedes ajustar demasiado por el bebe-dijo con su mejor sonrisa de victoria

Rarity: Lo se lo sé-dijo fastidiada

Twilight: y Rainbow ya decidieron como llamaran a el bebe

Rainbow: Pues en realidad creo que eso lo veremos con Soarin después

Pinkie: y como quisieras llamarlos-dijo como solo ella lo dice

Rainbow: MMM buena pregunta pero si es un niño o llamaría Tunder Flash y Si es una niña pues Cristal Light pero no lo sé eso quisiera definirlo con Soarin

El fin de semana

Rainbow: AA estoy tan nerviosa

Twilight: Pero tan emocionada a la vez

Pinkie: Pues estas nerviosonada porque cuando sientes que quieres acerté una bolita estás, nerviosa pero cuando quieres saltar hasta la luna y decir me voy a casar estas, emocionada–dijo sin respirar

Rainbow: Okey es la hora –dijo decidida

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar

Las puertas de la pequeña capilla se abrieron dejando ver a una Rainbow Dash con vestido largo estilo griego con un botón arcoíris en la punta y una franja dorada en la cintura

Ella caminaba asía el altar mientras Soarin solo se la quedaba viendo lo hermosa que era la mujer con la que se casaba

(Autoridad) Celestia: Estamos aquí reunidos todos para celebrar la unión de Soarin Storm Y Rainbow Dash, los anillos por favor- paso Fluttershy

Celestia: Soarin Storm, Aceptas a Rainbow Dash en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Soarin: Acepto-dijo con la sonrisa más pura que se pueda ver

Celestia: Rainbow Dash, Aceptas a Soarin Storm en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

Rainbow: Acepto-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de felicidad y esperanza

Celestia: Si nadie se opone a la unión de esta pareja los de…

Las puertas se abrieron de trancazo

?: Yo me opongo¡- resonaron dos voces en el fondo de la sala

Rainbow Y Soarin: se quedaron mudos al oír aquellas palabras de una joven de piel celeste y cabellos de dos tonos de dorado (Lightning dust) y al joven de piel gris y cabellos azules claros(Tunderlane)

Rainbow: em los conocemos-dijo con confusión

Tunderlane: estudiamos juntos y te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez

Rainbow: Quee? Pero si ni te conozco y yo amo a Soarin por eso te voy a pedir que salgas de mi boda de inmediato-dijo alzando un poco la voz al final

Tunderlane: Por favor solo dame una oportunidad

Soarin: Mie** ya te dijo que no y a ti Lightning Dust te dije que nunca más te vuelvas a meter en mi vida

Lightning Dust: Vamos Soarin Yo sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti

Soarin: Quee! Estas loca o que parte no entienden los dos que yo la amo a ella y ella me ama a mi ¡AHORA YA LANGENSE!- dijo muy molesto mientras tomaba a Rainbow en sus brazos

Tunderlane: Me las pagaras intento de hombre-dijo siendo escoltado a la puerta por uno de los guardia de seguridad (Son los hijos de unos de millonarios que más querían :p)

Lightning dust: las cosas no se quedaran así y me vengare de ti plana marimacha-dijo igual siendo escoltada igual que Tunderlane

Celestia: Bueno los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia –dijo algo confundida por la escena

Soarin beso apasionadamente a Rainbow Para sellar un pacto para siempre.

Afuera de la capilla

Tunderlane: Con estas fotos sus padres los separaran en cuestión de días-dijo el con una sonrisa de victoria

Tunderlane Había enviado las fotos a los padres de ambos que no dudaron en salir e ir directamente a la casa de sus hijos

En casa de los Dash Storm

Rainbow: al fin somos libres tú, yo y él bebe-dijo ella acariciando suavemente su vientre que ya se medió notaba

Soarin: si al fin seremos felices-dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla

La puerta se abrió de trancazo (ggg escena dramática; p)

Strikes: aléjate de ese Basta*** Rainbow Dash –dijo molesto

Storm: deja de decirle basta*** a mi hijo Strikes-con mucha molestia

Strikes: Y a ti quien te llamo imbécil nadie pidió al tipo más desleal que existe para defender a su hijito

Storm: Ja! Mejor dicho a ti quien te llamo idiota mentirosa de pacotilla

Soarin: Mier** ya cállense nadie llamo a ninguno para que venga-dijo muy molesto por la gran entrada de sus padres

Rainbow: A si que por favor retírense de nuestra casa-dijo intentando sonar indiferente

Strikes: Yo de aquí no me voy sin ti Rainbow-dijo jalando le del brazo a ella

Rainbow: Yo no me voy me quedo con mi esposo

Strikes: A este intento de hombre le llamas esposo

Rainbow: si y ya lárguense que no me puedo alterar

Strikes: NO! Me voy sin ti –dijo volviéndola a tomar del brazo

Rainbow: No ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-dijo soltándose de nuevo y subiendo rápidamente a la habitación de ella y Soarin

Storm: Vamos hijo yo sé que tú no la amas

Soarin: Porque dices eso yo la amo y daría mi propia vida por ella y mi hijo

Storm y Strikes: AAA QUE!?-dijo asombrado y confundido por las palabras de Soarin

Soarin: Si nuestro hijo el fruto de nuestro amor-dijo el seguro antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago de parte de Strike y una bofetada de parte de su padre

Soarin: Y a ustedes que Co** les pasa somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana con nuestra vida, por eso les pido comedidamente que se larguen

Strikes. Bien Pero si tú le haces daño a mi hija estas muerto me escuchas Imbécil

Soarin: Yo nunca le aria daño a su hija señor

Storm: Que no te enseñe bien hijo, que nunca te dieron educación sexual en tu escuela-dijo indignado

Soarin: si y el embarazo fue decisión de los dos asique vete por favor

Storm: adiós hijo suerte con tu familia

8meses después

Soarin: crees que nuestros padres se hayan calmado después de la pequeña riña de hace unos meses

Rainbow: Pues tal ves Pero deberíamos llamar a nuestras madres

Soarin: Si podríamos invitarlas a cenar uno de tus deliciosos pie de Manzana-dijo saboreándose los labios

Rainbow: Esta bien llamare a mi madre mientras tu vez a Rainbow Claud y a Flash Night-dijo ella alejándose a tomar el teléfono

Combersacion telefónica

Mama de Rainbow: Bueno –dijo la vos de una señora

Rainbow: Mama –dijo ella con un tono muy suave

Mama: Hija por Celestia donde te has metido-dijo ella angustiada

Rainbow: Mami tranquila estoy bien solo te llamaba para invitarte a comer en mi casa con Soarin y mi hijo antes de que digas algo mejor te explico acá te parece

Mama: Esta bien donde estás viviendo hija

Rainbow: Calle dusting casa 134

Mama: Nos vemos mañana a las 7

Rainbow: Hasta mañana mama te quiero

Mama: Y yo a ti i pequeña

Fin de conversación telefónica

Soarin: y bien

Rainbow: viene mañana

Soarin: perfecto mi madre también

A la noche siguiente las madres de ambos llegaron aclararon muchas cosas y aunque sus madres estaban molestas al no haber sido invitadas a la boda estaban muy felices al saber que sus hijos eran felices y que sus nietos son sanos y fuertes

GGG Aquí termina el SoarinDash espero que les haya gustado pero la historia le sobran unos cuatro capítulos mas asique me despido y hasta la otra

Déjenme Ideas para el carameljack que serán los siguientes tres capítulos

Jose D.


	8. AVISO-

****************************************AVISO *******************************************

**Hola y Gracias por los reviews y buen esta es una solicitud de un oc de hombre para el siguiente capitulo a continuacion le paso mi id para que me manden los siguientes requisitos yo elejire de manera democrática el mejor oc**

**Requisitos **

**Descripción**** del Oc**

**Nombre Del Oc **

**descripción del carácter del Oc(forma de actuar/ personalidad)**

**Una fotografía del Oc **

**Yo me comunicare con el ganador **


	9. noticias

****************************************AVISO *******************************************

**Hola y Gracias por los reviews y buen esta es el fin de este fanfiction ya que creo que a mucha gente le gusta que en una historia solo exista una sola pareja por eso creo que no debo continuar con este fic **

**Se despide hasta la próxima **

**Cristal Music**


End file.
